It Has Been Attempted
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Constantly harassed by a certain blonde demon, will Freddie find his way around it? A number of attempts later... Chapter nine is up! Read and Review Please!
1. Will you or won't you?

Okay, this, I have to admit, is cute... in it's own way... I think it's adorable... my personal favourite is attempt number eight! What's your favourite one?

Read and Review and Enjoy!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!  
_

First Attempt: (First time's a charm)

"You wanna kiss me?" he asked, part daring her to insult him, as she would normally do.

"Kiss you? Dude, I'd rather..." Seeing the smirk on Freddie's face, she changed her answer. "...not do that at this time, but thanks for your kind offer."

Second Attempt: (Second the best!)

"If I were to, say, kiss you... what would you do?" he was sitting opposite her.

"Throw up all over you and then run away," she replied. "Oh and then go throw up again coz, you're, you know, blerk!"

"I'm blerk?" he questioned, kind of confused.

"Yes, you are," she laughed and threw an apple hitting him square in the chest, so he fell off the stool backwards onto the floor.

"Ow..."

Third Attempt: (Third time lucky, right?)

"Give up dork," she said, pinning him to the wall.

"Never!" he yelled. "Not until you kiss me!"

"Yeah," she said snickering. "That'll happen."

Fourth Attempt: (Good luck with that...)

"Carly loves me!" he says, arms crossed.

"Oh," laughs the girl. "You're actually killing me, Fredward!"

"She does!"

"When pigs fly."

"Kiss me, Sam."

"When pigs fly."

Fifth Attempt: (Persistent one, aren't you?)

"Someday, you'll wake up and realize what a dork you are," she whispers.

"Someday, I'll get to kiss you," he replies in the same hushed tone.

"That'll be the day, you die Benson!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Puckett."

Sixth Attempt: (Yeah.)

"You wanna know how I kissed her?" he asks her, raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'll pass." she walks away from him.

Seventh Attempt:

"I'm dying!" cried the boy, collapsing onto the ground.

"Very funny, nub," she said, half smiling.

"C...can't breathe," he rasped.

"It's not humorous,"

"Gotta get some air..."

"Benson... Be... Freddie, Freddie!" she's frantic now. "Carls, Shay? Where are you?"

"Come... here,"

"Freddie," her voice is quivering, because tears are coming. She never wanted this to happen. "I... don't... I didn't mean to..."

"I know, Sam, I know," his words were short. "One... one request."

"Anything!"

"Kiss me?" he suddenly sits up, giving away his false acting.

"You jerk!" she yells, thumping his forehead and running out.

Eighth Attempt: (Still trying, are you?)

"Happy Birthday, dork boy," she says. "I didn't get you a present."

"I have an idea..."

"Not happening."

"But it's my brithday!"

Ninth Attempt:

"Sam," he greets her at her locker.

"Freddie," she replies, with a slight smile.

"Nice day today,"

"Sure, if you like sunshine,"

"I like rain,"

"Me too,"

"Wanna kiss?"

"Dude, no!"

Tenth Attempt:

"Are you jealous of Carly?" he asks her randomly, while they're in the studio.

"Why would you say that?" she questions. "I'm not, but I wanna know why you would even consider that."

"Well, she's perfect and probably a good kisser..."

"I'm good!"

"Can we test that theory?"

"Can you see yourself living?

"Point taken."

Eleventh Attempt: (Dude! Give up already!)

"I hate you!" she says, hitting his shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a jerk!" he replied, angrily.

"You're the queen of the jerks!"

"I suppose a kiss is out of the question?" he's still yelling.

"Hell yeah!"

Twelfth Attempt:

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I accept your apology," she slapped his cheek.

"Ow," he said, touching his cheek. "Now you have to kiss it better!"

"I can kiss it with my fist again..."

"Please don't."

Thirteenth Attempt: (Unluck?)

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded, smiling.

"Set,"

"Of course,"

"Go!"

Sam took of running and the race was on. Neck and neck. In the end, of course, Sam won.

"Congratulations Sam!" Freddie walked up to her.

"Thanks Fredward," she said, still out of breath. "Hey, before we go... I have something for you."

"You do? Will I like it?"

"I think..."

She grabs his collar, pressing her lips against his suddenly, knocking the air out of his lungs. As soon as she pulled away, both of them were now trying to catch their breaths.

Goes to show, as Freddie Benson found out (the hard way) you should never give up too easily because the reward in the end, is better that anything you could possbly imagine! 


	2. Now what?

Thanks to 'TaangForever.x you guys get another cute chapter! Should I do another after this one? Let me know!

Read and review! Enjoy!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

Attempt number one: (How much fun?)

"You know," said Freddie, looking at Carly. "I have a good webshow segment for us."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she replied, looking somewhat interested. As long as it didn't include talking vegetables, she would he happy.

"We do a 'date night', that way I can date Sam and you can date Gibby,"

"On what planet would I go out with Gibby?"

"Okay, scratch Gibby," replied Freddie as Sam comes in, late for rehearsal, as usual.

"I just did," she answered, showing her brightly painted nails.

"Wait till you hear Freddie's idea for an iCarly bit," laughed Carly. "I think it has... potential."

"Fredward and potential in the same sentence just doesn't sound right," said Sam, shrugging.

"Hear me out," pleaded Freddie. "Date night. You and me, Carly and Gibby."

"On what planet would Carly go out with Gibby?"

"I know! That's what I said!"

"As for you and me," replied Sam walking out of the studio. "No chance."

"...but we have to do... and she's gone," said Carly, sighing loudly.

Attempt number two: (Don't make me take off my shoe!)

"Nice monkey suit Fredweird," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Dressed up for anyone in particular?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling.

"Good for whoever the unlucky chick is, I'm getting some ham."

Attempt number three: (Push you out of a tree)

He was walking to her house with some white lillies. They were her favourite, and he remembered this from long ago. Knocking on the door, he stepped back and waited for it to open. It did.

"Who are you, and whaddaya want?" the tall lady said, fiecely. Sam's mom, he assumed.

"I'd like to speak with your daughter,"

"Yeah? Which one?"

"Umm, you only have one daughter..."

"Dude, you see this," she pointed to a flabby stomach. "This happens after you push out two kids."

"...Samantha," he replied, not wanting to enter into a potentially awkward talk with Mrs Puckett.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, THERE'S A BOY WHO WANTS YOU!"

"I'M COMING, HOLD YOUR CHIZ, MOM!" she called out, probably from her room. "What do you... oh, hey Fredward, how's it hangin'?"

"These are for you," he said, giving her the flowers.

"My fave," smiling as she smelled them. "But you knew that, coz of that nerd-like memory of yours."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Excuse me?"

He tried adding hand gestures to each word and spoke a little slower. "Will. You," pointing to her. "Go. Out," he does a little two finger walk. "With..."

"No, no! Don't repeat it!" she replies, looking a little horrified.

"Will you?"

"No." she slams the door in his face.

Attempt number four: (I'ma gonna close this door)

"One little dinner,"

"No,"

"A movie, your choice?"

"Forget it doof,"

"Picnic, on the beach or in the park?"

"Ick."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"What about a shopping trip to Canada?"

"Dude, how are you gonna get to Canada?"

"You don't need to know," he looks suspiciously around him.

"I'm not going with you to Canada. Or the movies. Or a park. No date.

"You're killing me here!"

Attempt number five: (See that bee hive?)

"What's it gonna cost?" she asked him.

"A date with me," he replied smugly.

Sam proceeded to squish her ham sandwich all over his face.

Attempt number six: (Throw some sticks)

"You dated Jonah!" he was whining.

"So? He tried to kiss Carly."

"You dated Noesby Moesby,"

"I hated that guys guts..."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the date with Pete,"

"Oh, on his father's boat? That kid almost gave me the most horrible rash!"

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that," said Freddie. "Why won't you go on a date with me?

"If you need a reason, look in the mirror and you'll find it."

Attempt number seven: (You'll be in heaven...)

"Here we go," he said, placing the pizza boxes in front of Carly and Sam.

"Pizza!" yelled Sam.

"I'll get plates," said Carly, but Sam was already halfway through her first slice when she came back. "Sam, really?"

"I was hungry!" complained the blonde girl.

"Manners matter,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Just like when we go on our date,"

"Keep dreaming that, Fredweirdo,"

"I will!" he argued to which both girls stared at him like he had six arms.

Attempt number eight: (Jump over the gate)

"Sam," called Freddie. "Sam? Sam!"

"What?" she shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Let's go," he said excitedly grabbing her hand.

"To where?"

"Our date,"

"Fredward, we don't have a..."

"Shush, shush, shush!" he hissed and kept pulling her along.

"Let go of me, you freak!" she screeched, and slapped his hand away from her.

Attempt number nine: (Broke my spine!)

"Samantha Puckett,"

"Oh, it's just you,"

Freddie get's on his hands and knees.

"Please, please, please go on a date with me!"

He's begging now, which makes Sam smile that he would even resort to that length of pleading like this, and at school too!

"Pass," she says, closing her locker and walks to class.

Attempt number ten: (Try again.)

They were both sleeping over, because their best friend had decided it would be a great idea to have one big sleepover party.

"Freddie," she whispered. "Freddie. Freddie. Freddie. Fre..."

"Sam, what do you want?" he whispered angrilly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm awake now."

"Did I wake you?"

"Duh."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't sleep."

"Maybe we should go out sometime..."

"Freddie!"

"I know..."

Attempt number eleven: (Go back to seven?)

"Dude, you swore that you'd never tell anyone we kissed!"

"You told me!" Carly interupted.

"I never told you about..."

"You were all 'hopped up' on wacky gas,"

"Oh."

"So are you guys dating now, or what?"

"Of course..." Freddie began to say.

"Not!" finished Sam and ignored the glare she got from the boy beside her.

Attempt number twelve: (I'd give up dude)

"Why don't you go home?" Sam argued.

"Why don't you take a bath, demon," he argued back.

"Go jump off the roof,"

"Go on a date with me!"

"Shut up about that!"

"Never!"

Attempt number thirteen: (Unlucky again?)

"I'm gonna help you get that date with Sam," said Gibby.

"How are YOU going to help ME?"

"See, I'll go and ask her out, and then she'll be utterly repulsed by me, she'll fall back to you,"

"Gibby!" yelled a voice, it was none other than Sam.

"Well, later," said the shirtless boy and scrambled off, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"He's always been useful," he said, chuckling.

"Speaking of useful," said Sam, handing him a box. "Help me put up these iCarly posters will ya?"

"Sure."

So for half the morning both Sam and Freddie were laughing, stapling posters to the wall and lockers and just having fun.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

They were sitting on the staircase, just taking a little break for the moment.

"Thanks for helping me today,"

"You're very welcome."

He starts to get up and walk away from her but stops when she runs after him.

"Dude," she said, seriously. "You didn't ask me out today, what's wrong?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Well..."

"Hmm?"

"Okay,"

"Sam, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure, nub," she giggles, punching his shoulder. "See you at Carly's place, say eight?"

"I'll be there," he says.

When Sam skips off, he's very excited and nervous. But he finally did it! He had a date with Sam.

Later that evening:

"Oh my God, what did I do?" Sam said. She was freaking out but Carly helped her through it.

"You like the guy, it's gonna be fine,"

"Yeah, but what if..."

There's knock on the door, and as Spencer opens the door, he sees Freddie standing there.

"Whoo, looking sharp there, Freddie," he comments.

"Thanks," he said. "Sam here?"

"She's upstairs with Carly,"

"Cool, I'm early, so I'll just wait..."

"He's early!"

"Don't stress yourself, you'll ruin my awesome make up job!"

"Yeah, don't worry about my blood pressure rising," said Sam sarcastically. "The make up is soooo much more important."

"Too right it is!" Carly said, sternly. "Now stand over there, and let me look at how pretty you are."

"Momma likeee!" Sam says as she looks in the full length mirror.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Carls?"

"Don't do that freaky eye thing on your date,"

"Right, got it."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

"You'll be fine, it's Freddie, remember? We've known his for ages."

"That's what I'm worried about," Carly pushes her out of the bedroom and toward the stairs.

"Embrace your inner daffodility," laughs Carly, walking down before her. "Come on!"

Freddie was waiting patiently and then... he saw her. Her, Sam Puckett, the vision in a short red dress. She looked amazing to him but when did she not look wonderful?

Goes to show, as Freddie Benson found out (once again) you should never give up too easily because the reward in the end, is better that anything you could possbly comprehend! 


	3. Where is this going?

A huge thank you to 'Archilochus' for their awesome review and the encouragement to continue with this story! I think this is cute... What do you think?

Read, Enjoy and Review please!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

The first attempt: (first things first)

"We went on a date," said Freddie.

"I'm failing to see your point,"

"Sam, don't you get it?"

"Obviously not," snorted the girl. "What are you getting at?"

"Never mind."

The second attempt: (every second counts)

"Hey Sam,"

"Carls, how goes it?"

"Freddie really likes you," she blurts out suddenly.

"Carly, what are you doing?" hissed Freddie, in shock.

"Just trust me, on this," she hissed back and turned back to Sam. "I think you should consider being Freddie's girlfriend."

"I think you should consider the fact that I know the vulcan stun grip,"

Both Carly and Freddie's mouths drop open and stare at her.

"Yeah," says Sam, smirking. "That's what they all say."

The third attempt: (the bird is not third)

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Why not?" he whines.

"Coz your a dork," she imitates his voice.

The fourth attempt: (Fourth flowers in April showers)

"Samantha," he said, winking.

"Got something in your eye, Benson?"

"Yeah, an eye full of your beauty,"

"Oh stop it, I'm gonna throw up."

"If you were my girlfriend you wouldn't have to be grossed out by that."

"Trust me nub," she says, smirking half evilly. "If I was your girlfriend, I'd be grossed out everyday."

The fifth attempt:

"Does this mean Sam won't be my girlfriend?"

"She's dating some nub, by the name of Josh Bryan."

"That helps."

"He's totally hot,"

"Carly..."

"He's totally rich too,"

"...Carls...

"Oh, he's just perfect!"

"Carly Shay!" Freddie's annoyed by now.

"Oh sorry, you were saying?"

"Never mind."

The sixth attempt: ('Sixth' is a hard word to say quickly-I bet you're trying to say it now!)

There was a present on her pillow. Who would have... Freddie. With it, came a note.

"Sam, hope you like your gift, don't bother giving me one since you grace me with your presence every single day that I'm breathing. Love Freddie."

It was a silver chain, just a simple silver chain. Freddie knew her well but she never said anything about it to him. She did, however, wear it to school for the rest of her time there.

The seventh attempt: (Is there something magical about this number, or what?)

Sam was struggling with a whole pile of stuff for her next classes.

"Need help?" he asked as he walked by.

"What's it to ya, dork?" she snapped at him.

"Just a question,"

"I don't need a nub, touching my books,"

"Do you need a boyfriend then?"

Sam sighs, rolls her eyes and ignores the question.

The eighth attempt:

"Freddie, you're a great friend,"

"Is there any chance we could be more than friends?"

"Don't push your luck dude..."

The ninth attempt:

"Whatchya doing?" Sam asked, pretending to actually care for once.

"I'm callibrating the white balance on the camera so everyone's faces don't go magenta..." answered Freddie, truthfully.

"Wow, that's the most boringest thing I have ever heard."

"You do realise 'boringest' isn't a word."

"Yes it is."

"No," said Freddie, shaking his head. "It's not.

"How else would I describe you?"

"The guy that you're with,"

"Huh?"

"You know, with..."

"With what?"

"Girlfriend and boyfriend..."

"Ohh," she said, finally realising. "No."

"No what?"

"No thank you."

The tenth attempt:

"I don't like going to the library," whined Sam.

"Freddie will be there," Carly reminded her best friend.

"Freddie? Oh my gosh, I better get all 'dolled up' then," she was being heavily sarcastic. "God Carls, not your most persuasive argument, there."

"Hey Carly, hey future girlfriend," smirked Freddie.

"Hello guy who is going to experience a lot of physical pain," she walked over and slapped Freddie across the face.

"Ow,"

"Sam!"

The eleventh attempt:

"It's kind of cute, the way he's never giving up on you," said Carly. "Oh look, speaking of the devil..." Sam groans loudly.

"Sam, I got you some beef jerky," he said, holding up the bag.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, although you are quite a 'catch' yourself," he chuckled at his own little flirty joke meanwhile Carly was shaking her head in pity.

"So, if I take this jerky..."

"...you will become my girlfriend..."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said the boy without stuttering.

Sam pushed Freddie onto the floor and stood over him, hands on her hips. Freddie grimanced in pain. "That's what you get for displaying confidence."

The twelfth attempt: (another hard one to say quickly)

"Ham," he said.

"I love it," she replied.

"Bacon,"

"I love it,"

"Fried chicken,"

"I love it,"

"Fatcake,"

"I love it,"

"Me?"

"I love it,"

"Ha!"

"Wait, what?"

"You loooove me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh, you did, Puckett," he smiles at her. "Now just one more question that would make this day better."

"You know that you're annoying, right?"

"Noted." he says. "Will you or will you not be my girlfriend?"

"Not."

"Wait, let me rephrase that..."

"Don't bother, you're just gonna get the same answer."

The thirteenth attempt: (Friday the thirteenth)

It was raining, which wasn't unusual for Seattle since it was considered the most rainy place in all of the country. The thing that baffled Freddie, was that he had dragged himself, over to Sam's house.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" Desperate much, Freddie?

A head pops out of one of the top windows, her blonde curls are not dripping wet, from the pouring rain. "Fredward, what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't take being alone anymore," he says, jumping on the vine and climbing it. Yeah, it was cliche, but he couldn't care less. "Please, Sam, be my girlfriend."

"You walked all the way here from Bushwell Plaza, in the rain, just to tell me that you want me as a girlfriend?" she asked skeptically.

"That's how much I care about you," he smiled.

"Wow, corny much?" she punched his chest a little lighter than usual. He still winced.

"Is that a yes?"

"No," she said, and his face dropped. "It's a heck yeah, I'll be your girlfriend!"

"You said yes," he said quietly to her, then her eyes widened and he pulled her over to him for a kiss, which then he pulled away and stuck his head outside. "SHE SAID YES! SAM PUCKETT IS MINE!"

Goes to show, as Freddie Benson found out (yet again) you should never give up too easily because the reward in the end, is better that anything you could possbly even know until it happens! 


	4. Why aren't you saying it?

Thank you for all the loverly reviews! Shout outs go to: 'TaangForever.x' , 'Archilochus', 'Complicated Love' and 'MmMmNVM' you guys rock! Personally my favourite is the eighth attempt... What's you're favourite one?

Read, review, enjoy and review (yeah, I said 'review' three times)!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

First attempt:

"I love you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied waving him away. "Don't get all mushy Benson."

"You're not gonna say it back?"

"Why?"

"Because... oh never mind."

Second attempt:

"What is with your dorkiness?"

"Saying 'I love you' isn't dorky."

"Sounds it..."

"Just say it and you'll see..."

"Nice try, Fredward."

Third attempt:

"Sam," he whispered.

"Go to sleep."

"Sam,"

"I'm asleep here!"

Sam,"

"What, nub!"

"I love you,"

"Nyeh..."

"That's it? 'Nyeh'?"

"What did you expect, 'oh Freddie, you're my one and only, you're my everything...' " she was over dramatising.

"Yes... and 'I love you' "

"Tough cookies."

Fourth attempt:

"I love you, Sam."

"I love... cheese."

Fifth attempt:

"Carly, I have a problem," said Freddie, walking into her dorm.

"Oh no, is it serious?" she's worried.

"Dead serious!"

"What is it?"

"Sam won't say 'I love you' back to me!"

"Oh, Freddie..." Carly shakes her head and turns to her roomate. "Sam?"

"What Carls?"

"Freddie's here," she walks out, leaving the two alone.

"Why are you here?" she demands of the boy.

"We're together now, can't I just come and see my girlfriend, when I want to?"

"No, you need an invitation..."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No... I'm not."

"Well, I love you anyway,"

"Get out dork! I'm trying to study."

"Psh," scoffs Freddie. "You don't study..."

"Yeah, I study how nerds think that it's okay to come into their girlfriend's dorm and prattle on about nothing..."

"I said I love you!"

"...and I said, leave I'm busy!"

"Fine."

Sixth attempt:

"Freddie,"

"Hey Sam,"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Last time I checked we were, yeah," he smiled.

"Okay."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"No reason,"

"Well that was spontaneous..."

There's a stretched silence before them until Freddie speaks up again.

"I love you!" he blurts out.

"Well that was spontaneous," she mimicks.

Seventh attempt:

"You can't just say that!"

"Of course I can!" Sam replied, rolling her eyes. "Listen, I'll say it again... You. Are. A. Doof."

"That's insulting!" Freddie yells.

"So's your face!" Sam retorts in the same yelling voice.

"I love you!"

"That's irrelevant!"

"Inside voices, children," said Carly, coming between them.

Eighth attempt:

Freddie wasn't in the mood for talking, so he used hand gestures instead.

He pointed to his eye, then put a hand on his chest-over his heart and then pointed at Sam, who was sitting beside him on the couch.

Instead of returning the message, she put her fingers in the shape of a 'L' and slapped it on her forehead.

Ninth attempt:

"You know, you could just save me all this pain and just say it,"

"I could..."

"So why won't you?"

"It's too much fun to see you suffering like this."

Tenth attempt:

"Never again!"

"Oh come on, Fredweak, it was soooo much fun!"

"If you call 'sliding around in the mud' fun..."

"Where's your 'spirit of adventure'?"

"Where's your 'heart'?"

"Probably in the same place as your 'fun quotient'..."

"Not funny, Sam."

"Oh, it is." she laughs loudly and slaps him on the back.

Eleventh attempt:

"Have fun in Yakima, kid," said Sam, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, see you in a week!" said Freddie

"Stay out of trouble, you two..." Carly said, pointing at both of them.

"We won't,"

"Sam!"

"What, it's true,"

"I love the way your all rebellious,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Guys, I'm leaving,"

"Oh right," said Freddie, he and Sam waved.

"I love you Sam."

"Tag! You're it!" Sam yells, and scrambles up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get you!" he chases after her.

Twelfth attempt:

"You're bummed," commented Carly.

"Sam doesn't love me." Freddie sighed.

"Of course she does,"

"Then how come she hasn't said it yet?"

"Why don't you ask her this?"

"Ask who, what now?" enter blonde headed demon.

"I keep saying 'I love you' and you won't say it back."

"That bothers you?"

"Well yeah!"

"I see."

Thirteenth attempt:

"Hey Freddie, come here a minute will ya?" Sam asks him.

"I love you," replies Freddie.

"Can you help me put this photo on the iCarly website?"

"I love you,"

"...you see, it's not uploading properly, and it might have something to do with..."

"I love you,"

"... to do with the program you downloaded two weeks ago, maybe we should find a different one..."

"I love you,"

"Freddie, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Meanwhile Carly walked in the studio and heard her two best friends 'arguing' but this time it wasn't arguing.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

This went on for hours and hours. Later that night, Freddie was almost asleep, when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam."

Goes to show, perseverance is the key aspect to any Sam and Freddie relationship. Just keep trying and you'll get the result you're after. 


	5. Can I ask you something?

This chapter is dedicated to 'KarlaRockAngel'... she LOVES Seddie! Thanks for your review!

Enjoy... read... review! You know the drill...

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

They weren't like other couples, no, far from it. Sam was still as obnoxious as ever, causing Freddie to react accordingly, which usually was by arguing back. This added more fuel to the fire, so to speak. The truth of the matter was, even though she did cause him both physical and emmotional discomfort from time to time, he knew that it was all worth it. In the end, she would apologise and everything would be fine. Until she starts the cycle again. They kiss and hug, just like regular boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it means so much more than simple 'liking'. They say 'I love you', yes both of them do now, but Freddie finds himself saying it a lot more than Sam does. It's just one of those things that he cannot control but he doesn't mind, no, why should he mind that? He knew that Sam Puckett loved him. That's why they were both together with each other, right? Sometimes he would get a little overly obsessed with the whole 'boyfriend' thing and she would tell him to back off which, being the gentleman he was, he respected her wish.

Now, they are so in love, as only they could be, Freddie smitten and Sam satisfied. Until one day, he decides it's time to really consider a future together. They had been together (as lovers) for almost three years and really, he couldn't see any other girl with him, other than that blonde headed demon he adored so darn much. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, anything to be with her till death do them part. In sickness, in health... till the end of time itself and even beyond forever. He had been holding onto his grandmother's ring for a little while now.

Attempt the first:

"Marry me, Sam."

"Get stuffed Fredweird."

Attempt the second:

"Freddie, I love you,"

"What do you want now, Sam?"

"A trampoline,"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

"If get you one, will you marry me?"

"No trampoline then."

Attempt the third:

"You know what?" Freddie asks her one day.

"What?" she replies with confusion.

"I think we should get married."

"You know what?" she says.

"What?"

"I think you should be less dorky,"

"I know..."

Attempt the fourth:

"Hello Mrs Benson,"

"Say 'hello' to my fist, Mr Benson."

"Point taken..."

Attempt the fifth:

Sam woke up one morning and found Freddie gone from the previous night. Then she saw a single white lily, in a long purple vase.

Taking it, she saw a sticky note attatched to the vase.

"You're so beautiful and at peace while sleeping... be back soon! Love Freddie"

She took off the note and smiled at it but noticed it had writing on the back.

"PS-Marry me, Miss Samantha Puckett."

Sighing, she crumpled the note and tossed it in the small trash can.

Attempt the sixth:

"Do you like breaking my heart?" Freddie asked.

"Of course not," Sam replied, smiling. "When did I break your heart?"

"You won't agree to marry me..."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Ooh, bacon!"

Attempt the seventh:

"Good day Fredward?"

"Yes Sam," he answered, pecking her cheek. "You know what would make it a glorious day?"

"What?"

"If you," he got on one knee. "Marry me."

Sam pushed him over and walked out of the room.

Attempt the eighth:

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Marry me?"

"Give up, nub."

Attempt the ninth:

"Happy birthday Sam!"

"Where's my present?"

"I'm your present,"

"Very funny, Fredweird, now where's my actual present?"

He tosses her a ring box which she then opens, stares at it for a second, then at Freddie, then back at it. She throws it back to him.

"Very funny Freddie, gimme my present now!"

Freddie just sighs.

Attempt the tenth:

"A proposal..."

"No, I'm not marrying you, Freddie."

"I was just going to say that we'll order Chinese food for dinner tonight."

"Oh..."

"But I can propose that..."

"Just like I can punch your nose to make it bleed..."

"Chinese it is!"

Attempt the eleventh:

"How are you Fred-man?" Spencer asked.

"Bad," he replied.

"Sam's refusing again?"

"Uh huh..."

"I have a way that will guarantee to win..."

"Oh... great..." He didn't really want another weird suggestion from Carly's single older brother.

"...Stare into her eyes... and that way she'll be hypnotised and stuff... it really works..." he explained, while staring at Freddie.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Freddie, doubtfully.

"How goes it, lead biscuits?" Sam says, after walking into the Shay apartment.

"Sam," says Freddie, approaching her and taking her hand, pulling her to the couch. "I need to ask you a question."

"Kay..."

Freddie looks at Spencer, who nods his head, encouraging him. "Sam, we've been together for three years now... I think it's time to consider our future."

"Geez, stop staring at me, it's freaking me out!" Sam says, irritably and gets up to go to the fridge.

Freddie glares at Spencer, who just shrugs in defeat.

Attempt the twelfth:

"Get over here, Freddie,"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Did you do this?" she demands, pointing at the screen.

"Huh?"

He sees the words "Sam, marry me!" written all over the iCarly website, not just once, more like a thousand times over.

"Well?"

"Yeah," he chuckles and receives a slap across the face.

Attempt the thirteenth:

They were eating dinner, just a simple dinner of fried chicken and ham.

"You know," said Freddie. "I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Sam.

"Did you just...?"

"I think I did," the girl smiled, holding up a chicken leg.

Later he gave her the ring. She didn't squeal, she didn't rush to go gossip to Carly about it but she did kiss him passionately-and he then knew, he wouldn't trade her for anything else in the whole wide world. Goes to show, you never give up on the things you want most in your life. Freddie learnt this and I'm sure you can too!  



	6. Is it worth it?

A huge thanks to 'Mari13ssa' and 'SmileyFace' for their reviews! Guys, this chapter is for you! Thanks for being awesome inspirations!

Enjoy... Read and REVIEW! Thanks dudes and dudettes!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

They weren't like other couples, no, far from it. Sam was still as obnoxious as ever, causing Freddie to react accordingly, which usually was by arguing back. This added more fuel to the fire, so to speak. The truth of the matter was, even though she did cause him both physical and emmotional discomfort from time to time, he knew that it was all worth it. In the end, she would apologise and everything would be fine. Until she starts the cycle again. They kiss and hug, just like regular boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it means so much more than simple 'liking'. They say 'I love you', yes both of them do now, but Freddie finds himself saying it a lot more than Sam does. It's just one of those things that he cannot control but he doesn't mind, no, why should he mind that? He knew that Sam Puckett loved him. That's why they were both together with each other, right? Sometimes he would get a little overly obsessed with the whole 'boyfriend' thing and she would tell him to back off which, being the gentleman he was, he respected her wish.

Now, they are so in love, as only they could be, Freddie smitten and Sam satisfied. Until one day, he decides it's time to really consider a future together. They had been together (as lovers) for almost three years and really, he couldn't see any other girl with him, other than that blonde headed demon he adored so darn much. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, anything to be with her till death do them part. In sickness, in health... till the end of time itself and even beyond forever. He had been holding onto his grandmother's ring for a little while now.

Their wedding was a simple one, because they were simple people. Sam had wanted to wear a white t-shirt and sweat pants, but after much debate with her best friend, she finally gave into the 'dress' idea. It didn't bother him though. He knew that she wasn't one for dress wearing, because it just wasn't her style. He loved her, he was engaged to her and was now able to say he was her husband and she, his wife. That, in itself made him shiver with happiness which he didn't think was possible-but there you go. What he didn't know, was that she'd be so difficult on their 'big day'. Although, really, he should have known better that that, by now. Somehow, all that effort was worth the fuss and bother.

Number one attempt:

"My beautiful darling wife," he says, approaching the bride.

"Benson, don't get all cheesy," she waves him off.

"Dance with me,"

"I'm hungry."

Number two attempt:

"Our song is playing..." she whispers.

"Wanna dance?"

"Erm, no."

"Why?"

"I don't dance with nubs,"

"This nub happens to be your husband now," he smiles.

"Yeah."

"So..."

"So what?"

Number three attempt:

"Mrs Benson, you will come and dance with me!"

"Mr Benson, I will kick your ribs until they're facing inside out."

"Must you be cruel on our wedding day?"

"Yes, yes I must."

Number four attempt:

"This is my wedding,"

"Our wedding..." corrected Freddie.

"When did you become my wife?"

"I became your 'husband' about an hour ago..."

Number five attempt:

"Come on, you love to dance,"

"Yeah I do."

"Then dance with me,"

"No."

Number six attempt:

"Cake time!" Announced Sam.

"No, no cake for you yet!" Freddie said, blocking her way to it, the guests just laughed at their usual banter.

"Why not?" whined the girl.

"We haven't had our first dance as husband and wife yet!"

"Maybe I don't want one!"

"Guys!" called a voice. It was Carly. "You can't even stop arguing on your wedding day!"

"That's because Freddie won't let me have my cake... and eat it too!"

"Only because she won't dance with me!"

"Carly!" they both say simultaneously.

Carly holds her hands in front of her. "Leave me outta this."

Number seven attempt:

"Sam," called Freddie. "Sam, please."

"Shut up, dude,"

"Just one dance..."

"I'm telling you, shut up..."

"I won't until you agree."

"I'll get my ear plugs..."

Number eight attempt:

"Fredster," said a familar voice.

"Gibby, how are you? I saw you dancing with Carly earlier..."

"Yeah," he said dreamily. "That was nice..."

"Must be nice to dance with someone you love..."

"I'm sorry man."

"Nah, don't be..."

"But what were you expecting? It's Sam Puckett."

"Sam Benson, actually."

"My bad, Sam Benson... wow, that fits well!" he notices Sam, walking over to them. "Hey, Mrs Fredward Benson!"

She runs up to him. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Sam, calm down, he was kidding," he says, patting her shoulder. "Right Gib?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah,"

"Right."

"Why won't you dance with your husband?"

"What's it to ya, shirtless potato?"

"Never mind."

Number nine attempt:

"Dance with me,"

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me, and want to make me happy."

"I'll make you happy," she reaches up and pulls his bow tie, so his face is close to hers and kisses his mouth softly.

"That did make me happy..."

"So you won't bug me, anymore?"

"Don't count on it."

Number ten attempt:

"Oh, go dance with Carly,"

"No,"

"No?"

"No, I wanna dance with you,"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't."

Number eleven attempt:

"Carly," she whined to her best friend. "Freddie's bothering me."

"He just wants a dance."

"One dance, with my new wife..." says Freddie, holding her waist.

"Benson, quit it," she says, struggling out of his grasp and runs off to get some food.

"She's gonna be a handful, isn't she?"

"Dude, you married her," replied Carly, smiling. "Not me."

Number twelve attempt:

"I've been chasing you around all day, Sam,"

"Yeah I know," she smirks. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Can you please just dance with me?"

"Let me think about that... umm... nope!"

"Why not?"

"Getting chased by you is the most fun I've had all day!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, what's life without the chase?"

"Whoa, going all 'philosophical' now, are we?"

"Don't use words I don't understand..."

Number thirteen attempt:

Sam and Freddie were thanking all their guests for coming, and for the wedding gifts. As soon as they had gone, a familiar song came on. Their song.

"May I have this dance?" Freddie offered his hand to his wife.

"Sure, why not," said Sam, taking his hand.

Lost in their own little world, as Freddie spun Sam around and they danced all over the room, neither of them saw a smiling face with brown eyes and long brown hair behind the 'DJ' equipment.

Sam is right. What's life without the chase? Freddie knew she was right, because the chase is definitely worth the effort. 


	7. Who are you?

This may come as a little bit of a surprise to you all... I hope it's a good surprise!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

They weren't like other couples, no, far from it. Sam was still as obnoxious as ever, causing Freddie to react accordingly, which usually was by arguing back. This added more fuel to the fire, so to speak. The truth of the matter was, even though she did cause him both physical and emmotional discomfort from time to time, he knew that it was all worth it. In the end, she would apologise and everything would be fine. Until she starts the cycle again. They kiss and hug, just like regular boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it means so much more than simple 'liking'. They say 'I love you', yes both of them do now, but Freddie finds himself saying it a lot more than Sam does. It's just one of those things that he cannot control but he doesn't mind, no, why should he mind that? He knew that Sam Puckett loved him. That's why they were both together with each other, right? Sometimes he would get a little overly obsessed with the whole 'boyfriend' thing and she would tell him to back off which, being the gentleman he was, he respected her wish.

Now, they are so in love, as only they could be, Freddie smitten and Sam satisfied. Until one day, he decides it's time to really consider a future together. They had been together (as lovers) for almost three years and really, he couldn't see any other girl with him, other than that blonde headed demon he adored so darn much. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, anything to be with her till death do them part. In sickness, in health... till the end of time itself and even beyond forever. He had been holding onto his grandmother's ring for a little while now.

Their wedding was a simple one, because they were simple people. Sam had wanted to wear a white t-shirt and sweat pants, but after much debate with her best friend, she finally gave into the 'dress' idea. It didn't both him though. He knew that she wasn't one for dress wearing, because it just wasn't her style. He loved her, he was engaged to her and was now able to say he was her husband and she, his wife. That in itself made him shiver with happiness which he didn't think was possible-but there you go. What he didn't know, was that she'd be so difficult on their 'big day'. Although, really, he should have known better that that, by now. Somehow, all that effort was worth the fuss and bother.

Marriage had treated them well, all in all. Freddie and Sam were very much happy with everything in their life. They weren't your normal 'lovey-dovey' husband and wife, no far from it, but that's the way their relationship works, and they know that already. It has been a year and a half that they have been married, and not much damage has been done. But what happens when Freddie wants them to have a baby together? Can this be something he doesn't have to fight for?

First attempt:

"Hey, sweetie," he says, kissing Sam on her cheek.

"Sweetie? What are you trying to get?" Sam asked, warily.

"I think we should try for a baby,"

"You think we're ready for that?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, let's do it."

"You serious?"

"Of course. I'd like to see a little Sam running around here."

"What if it's a little Freddie?"

"Eh..."

"Sam!"

"I guess I could live with that... if I had to..."

Well, what do you know? Sometimes your first attempt works! 


	8. When do I get a say?

A shoutout to 'axel100'-a constant source of inspiration for my fanfiction stories (especially 'iTake a Holiday' and 'Not A King?') Excuse my shameless name dropping... But check out these two stories, if you haven't already!

Please read... enjoy and most of all-review, review, review!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

They weren't like other couples, no, far from it. Sam was still as obnoxious as ever, causing Freddie to react accordingly, which usually was by arguing back. This added more fuel to the fire, so to speak. The truth of the matter was, even though she did cause him both physical and emmotional discomfort from time to time, he knew that it was all worth it. In the end, she would apologise and everything would be fine. Until she starts the cycle again. They kiss and hug, just like regular boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it means so much more than simple 'liking'. They say 'I love you', yes both of them do now, but Freddie finds himself saying it a lot more than Sam does. It's just one of those things that he cannot control but he doesn't mind, no, why should he mind that? He knew that Sam Puckett loved him. That's why they were both together with each other, right? Sometimes he would get a little overly obsessed with the whole 'boyfriend' thing and she would tell him to back off which, being the gentleman he was, he respected her wish.

Now, they are so in love, as only they could be, Freddie smitten and Sam satisfied. Until one day, he decides it's time to really consider a future together. They had been together (as lovers) for almost three years and really, he couldn't see any other girl with him, other than that blonde headed demon he adored so darn much. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, anything to be with her till death do them part. In sickness, in health... till the end of time itself and even beyond forever. He had been holding onto his grandmother's ring for a little while now.

Their wedding was a simple one, because they were simple people. Sam had wanted to wear a white t-shirt and sweat pants, but after much debate with her best friend, she finally gave into the 'dress' idea. It didn't both him though. He knew that she wasn't one for dress wearing, because it just wasn't her style. He loved her, he was engaged to her and was now able to say he was her husband and she, his wife. That in itself made him shiver with happiness which he didn't think was possible-but there you go. What he didn't know, was that she'd be so difficult on their 'big day'. Although, really, he should have known better that that, by now. Somehow, all that effort was worth the fuss and bother.

Marriage had treated them well, all in all. Freddie and Sam were very much happy with everything in their life. They weren't your normal 'lovey-dovey' husband and wife, no far from it, but that's the way their relationship works, and they know that already. It has been a year and a half that they have been married, and not much damage has been done. But what happens when Freddie wants them to have a baby together? Can this be something he doesn't have to fight for? In the end, the whole thing worked in his favour.

The weird thing about Samantha Puckett, thought Freddie, one day, is that she wouldn't usually settle. Somehow she managed to do just that with him and their life had barely begun. There would be more downs then ups, there would be serious fights about petty things and there would be loads of stress simply because life just isn't perfect. When you're married to a woman like Sam, life is DEFINITELY isn't perfect. It's just the way things are. But Freddie could deal with it because she was DEFINTELY worth it. A pregnant Sam made his job as 'the perfect husband' even harder. They still were living in his mother's apartment,  
across from where Carly and her brother used to live. Their best friend moved out over a month ago. That was another problem, Sam didn't adapt very well to change, of any kind. So he wasn't surprised when she rejected his idea of moving into a bigger place, that they could call their own. However, being the man he was, Freddie did not stop at one attempt.

Attempt first:

"Do you like living here?" he asked his wife.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Yes or no?"

"I said maybe, Fredward," said Sam, frowning. "Meaning I haven't decided."

"I think we should move out,"

"I think you should shut up..."

Attempt second:

"Did you know that I don't hate you?" Sam asked him, one day.

She was in a rare affectionate mood, which Freddie didn't mind at all. Soft, sweet Sam was much preferable to snipey, sarcastic Sam.

"Well, why would you be married to me, if you hated me?"

"For money..." yawned Sam.

"I'm not rich with wealth," said Freddie.

"That's true..."

"But I'm rich with love..." he tapped her nose, and she snuggled into his chest and then he patted her round belly lightly. "...and a family."

"Oh Freddie, you're such a romantic sap,"

"I know."

"Still the same dork I knew back in sixth grade."

"We should get our own place, you know, so our perfect little child has somewhere to grow up..."

"Yup, same old dork..." she pushed his face slightly.

Attempt third:

"Where's the bacon?"

"Hi, Sam, my day was good... how about yours?" Freddie replied half sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "So, about that bacon..."

"It makes you throw up, remember?"

"Damn this pregnancy!"

"Shush!" he hissed. "Don't swear in front of our unborn baby!"

"I'm hungry and I crave bacon!" threatening her husband by grabbing his shirt, pulling him toward her forcefully. "Give. Me. Bacon. Now!"

"I can't give you bacon," he said fearfully. "But I can give you a house..."

"Psh," she scoffed. "You can't eat a house!"

Attempt fourth:

They were driving, when Freddie saw a small house for sale. He stopped the car and Sam glared at him.

"Dude, no."

"I'm just gonna take a look..."

"...fine..."

Sam slowly tumbled from the car, stretching her back and then grabbed Freddie's outstretched arm and slowly reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. They both made their way to the front door.

"Oh, well... no one's home... we can..." Sam tugged Freddie away, but he stood firm.

"Can I help you?" a voice said, after the door opened.

"We noticed your house is for sale," Freddie said. "Could we possibly have a look inside?"

"No!" the door slammed in his face.

"So much for that plan," snickered Sam.

Attempt fifth:

"Maybe if you gave my idea some support!"

"Fredweird, you're ideas don't deserve any support!"

"That's offensive!"

"So's your face!"

"Sam!"

"Freddie!"

They're both red in the face from yelling at one another and their breaths are short and ragged. Sam struggles to get up and wanders over to grab her car keys and slams the door behind her.

"Yeah, that's right... run away Sam! Very mature!" Freddie yells pointlessly at the closed door.

Attempt sixth:

Sam had got in her car and felt her eyes stinging. She didn't mean to insult him, it just sort of slipped out. She imagined what her best friend would say at a time like this.

"Sam, was that really necessary?"

To which she would reply and say: "Yeah, it was." when really it wasn't.

"You go and apologise to Freddie right now!"

This time, she was listening to Carly's advice and just because she knew that Carly was always right.

"What do I have to lose?" Sam asked herself, while walking through the lobby.

"You're still here?" Screeched a voice.

It was Lewbert, he should have been in a nursing home, but apparently "loved" his job too much.

"I thought you had moved out ages ago!"

"No." Sam replied and proceeded to the elevator.

Attempt seventh:

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Freddie.

"I'm sorry for insulting you," replied Sam, softly.

"Hey, it's the mood swings talking, right?"

"Yeah," she smirked. "About the whole moving thing."

"Forget about it... unless you wanted to...?"

"Shoosh no!"

Attempt eighth:

"Can we please buy a house?"

"Can you please not be annoying?"

Attempt ninth:

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Excuse me?" Freddie questioned.

"This," Sam held up a newspaper with red circles around some potential houses.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"So you didn't circle all these?"

"No!"

Marrissa Benson came walking through the kitchen. She saw Sam with the newspaper.

"Oh, I was looking for that!" she grabbed it from Sam. "Thanks."

Sam looked at Freddie sheepishly and he just smiles at her, thoroughly amused.

Attempt tenth:

The phone was ringing. Sam was the only one home, since Freddie had gone to work for the day.

"Sam, Sam!" Carly said, through the phone.

"What is it Carls?"

"You'll never guess what I found out the other day..."

"Could be anything," replied Sam, with a smile on her face.

"Sam! No, it's our neighbours... they're moving out!"

"...and I should care because?"

"You two can move in next door!" exclaimed her best friend excitedly. "Isn't that a dream come true?"

"Freddie put you upto this, didn't he..."

"What?" her voice cracked slightly, giving herself away. "No..."

"Carly..."

"Fine, he did," she admitted. "But it would be so much fun!"

"I'll think about it..."

"Good girl," replied Carly. "Talk to you later!"

"Bye Carly."

Attempt eleventh:

"Sam, we need a house..."

"We don't NEED one, you just WANT one..."

"Is that like I didn't NEED to marry you but I WANTED to?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Attempt twelfth:

"Fredlumps,"

"Sammy,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"It's what my father used to call me..."

"Sorry." Her father was a sore spot, as he well knew. "What did you want?"

"A hug."

"A hug?"

"Yeah, a big bear hug," she said, smiling.

"Come here," he captured the woman in his arms and squeezed her lightly. "Better?"

"Much."

"Are we moving out?"

"Ha, nice try," scoffed Sam, punching his stomach softly.

Attempt thirteenth:

He's not really sure how it happened, but somehow, Sam had changed her perspective on the 'moving' thing. Not that he was complaining. Although he thought that Carly could have something to do with it.

"Sam, let's go!" he said.

"Just let me say one last goodbye..."

She walks to their old room, lifts up the window and slips out onto the fire escape. They had some fond memories here, including their first kiss and that one night instead of going to prom, they spent it here.

"Fond memories huh?" says a voice and some arms are wrapping around her. Sam nods, and turns to kiss him.

After a little silent and intimate moment, the married couple turn and go back inside, Freddie has to help Sam because of her round pregnant belly.

"Goodbye fire escape," says Sam with a little wave.

"Come on Mrs Benson," called Freddie. "Our future awaits..."

Sam wadles off. Freddie smiles at her and then turns to the one place everything changed. Changed for the better.

"Thanks," he whispers. "Thanks for everything." 


	9. What do you think?

I have a lot of thank you's and shoutouts to do... For all those fabulous people who reviewed, favourited and subscribed to my story-Thank you sooooooooo very much! In fact, you're all so special, you get a mention-some of you have appeared before...

.Beautiful Dreamer.x

Mari13ssa

axel100

hartful13

misstinkerbell18

Complicated Love

SuperSumer

smileyface

LuvMeOrHateMe

MmMmNVM

KarlaRockAngel

TaangForever.x

Lanter

Ace5492

MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness

...and anyone and everyone else who may have reviewed and I left out their names! I'm very sorry! But you're awesome too! Thank you very much once again!

I'm sad because this story is coming to an end... however! It's not certain yet, but there is a rumour going around saying that there's gonna be a sequel... What are your thoughts? I love hearing from my readers.

Enjoy, read it, review it... have fun!

-It Has Been Attempted-

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

Many attempts later, Freddie finally got Sam to kiss him... What happened after that one kiss though? Did it lead to more attempts by our infamous hero? Perhaps he'd be luckier to score a date with the blonde headed demon. This was something that had to be done delicately but also with a hint of forwardness. Delicate, Fredward Benson was familar with, but being forward and with a girl... that was on the 'not so easy'  
end of the scale. A little birdie told him that may or may not have been Spencer and Gibby, but it told him that girls are more complicated then they appear-perhaps similar to that of a rubix cube.

After all this time, Freddie wasn't sure where he stood with Samantha Puckett. Maybe he was gonna find this out, maybe he would become more than friends with her, Just one chance, one chance was all he needed. Of course, Sam being Sam, nothing was ever this simple. It required a whole lot of persistence. Did he mention attempting the probable impossible? Yeah, there was that too.

I love you. Three simple words on their own but then when you put them together and say them to someone you really care about, it's powerful, it means so much more than the words mean. Does that make sense? Well, it did to Freddie. However he wasn't sure if Sam was ever going to utter these three small but significant words-to him. It was one of those things that, once again, would take time for this to happen. He knew that the heart needs time to fall in love, and since they had been dating for about two years now and in their second year of college, he thought it was about time he heard that phrase from his girlfriend.

They weren't like other couples, no, far from it. Sam was still as obnoxious as ever, causing Freddie to react accordingly, which usually was by arguing back. This added more fuel to the fire, so to speak. The truth of the matter was, even though she did cause him both physical and emmotional discomfort from time to time, he knew that it was all worth it. In the end, she would apologise and everything would be fine. Until she starts the cycle again. They kiss and hug, just like regular boyfriends and girlfriends do, but it means so much more than simple 'liking'. They say 'I love you', yes both of them do now, but Freddie finds himself saying it a lot more than Sam does. It's just one of those things that he cannot control but he doesn't mind, no, why should he mind that? He knew that Sam Puckett loved him. That's why they were both together with each other, right? Sometimes he would get a little overly obsessed with the whole 'boyfriend' thing and she would tell him to back off which, being the gentleman he was, he respected her wish.

Now, they are so in love, as only they could be, Freddie smitten and Sam satisfied. Until one day, he decides it's time to really consider a future together. They had been together (as lovers) for almost three years and really, he couldn't see any other girl with him, other than that blonde headed demon he adored so darn much. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, anything to be with her till death do them part. In sickness, in health... till the end of time itself and even beyond forever. He had been holding onto his grandmother's ring for a little while now.

Their wedding was a simple one, because they were simple people. Sam had wanted to wear a white t-shirt and sweat pants, but after much debate with her best friend, she finally gave into the 'dress' idea. It didn't both him though. He knew that she wasn't one for dress wearing, because it just wasn't her style. He loved her, he was engaged to her and was now able to say he was her husband and she, his wife. That in itself made him shiver with happiness which he didn't think was possible-but there you go. What he didn't know, was that she'd be so difficult on their 'big day'. Although, really, he should have known better that that, by now. Somehow, all that effort was worth the fuss and bother.

Marriage had treated them well, all in all. Freddie and Sam were very much happy with everything in their life. They weren't your normal 'lovey-dovey' husband and wife, no far from it, but that's the way their relationship works, and they know that already. It has been a year and a half that they have been married, and not much damage has been done. But what happens when Freddie wants them to have a baby together? Can this be something he doesn't have to fight for? In the end, the whole thing worked in his favour.

The weird thing about Samantha Puckett, thought Freddie, one day, is that she wouldn't usually settle. Somehow she managed to do just that with him and their life had barely begun. There would be more downs then ups, there would be serious fights about petty things and there would be loads of stress simply because life just isn't perfect. When you're married to a woman like Sam, life is DEFINITELY isn't perfect. It's just the way things are. But Freddie could deal with it because she was DEFINTELY worth it. A pregnant Sam made his job as 'the perfect husband' even harder. They still were living in his mother's apartment,  
across from where Carly and her brother used to live. Their best friend moved out over a month ago. That was another problem, Sam didn't adapt very well to change, of any kind. So he wasn't surprised when she rejected his idea of moving into a bigger place, that they could call their own. However, being the man he was, Freddie did not stop at one attempt.

Nine long months of hell were worth every second when they saw their beautiful baby girl. With Freddie's brown eyes, and Sam's face, the rest would come later, as they knew. Her name was to be Georgia Paige Benson, since Sam's J'Mamaw's name was Georgina and Freddie's Gran's name was Paige. It was fitting. He had never seen his wife so adoring of anything in her life. She was holding their daughter, the most precious thing in the entire world to them at that single moment and she even sang to little Georgia, softly, gently. Fredward Benson was the happiest guy on the face of this earth. He was a husband and now he was a father. Nothing would ever compare to this rainy day in the middle of April and nothing would give him more joy than to see his little girl growing up, with Samantha by his side for the rest of their lives.

Freddie thought back to all the attempts he had made just to get a kiss, a date, for her to be his girlfriend, for her to be his wife, for her to dance with him... and the warm feeling of when he finally succeeded.  
The kiss:

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded, smiling.

"Set,"

"Of course,"

"Go!"

Sam took of running and the race was on. Neck and neck. In the end, of course, Sam won.

"Congratulations Sam!" Freddie walked up to her.

"Thanks Fredward," she said, still out of breath. "Hey, before we go... I have something for you."

"You do? Will I like it?"

"I think..."

She grabs his collar, pressing her lips against his suddenly, knocking the air out of his lungs. As soon as she pulled away, both of them were now trying to catch their breaths.

The date:

"I'm gonna help you get that date with Sam," said Gibby.

"How are YOU going to help ME?"

"See, I'll go and ask her out, and then she'll be utterly repulsed by me, she'll fall back to you,"

"Gibby!" yelled a voice, it was none other than Sam.

"Well, later," said the shirtless boy and scrambled off, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"He's always been useful," he said, chuckling.

"Speaking of useful," said Sam, handing him a box. "Help me put up these iCarly posters will ya?"

"Sure."

So for half the morning both Sam and Freddie were laughing, stapling posters to the wall and lockers and just having fun.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

They were sitting on the staircase, just taking a little break for the moment.

"Thanks for helping me today,"

"You're very welcome."

He starts to get up and walk away from her but stops when she runs after him.

"Dude," she said, seriously. "You didn't ask me out today, what's wrong?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Well..."

"Hmm?"

"Okay,"

"Sam, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure, nub," she giggles, punching his shoulder. "See you at Carly's place, say eight?"

"I'll be there," he says.

When Sam skips off, he's very excited and nervous. But he finally did it! He had a date with Sam.

Later that evening:

"Oh my God, what did I do?" Sam said. She was freaking out but Carly helped her through it.

"You like the guy, it's gonna be fine,"

"Yeah, but what if..."

There's knock on the door, and as Spencer opens the door, he sees Freddie standing there.

"Whoo, looking sharp there, Freddie," he comments.

"Thanks," he said. "Sam here?"

"She's upstairs with Carly,"

"Cool, I'm early, so I'll just wait..."

"He's early!"

"Don't stress yourself, you'll ruin my awesome make up job!"

"Yeah, don't worry about my blood pressure rising," said Sam sarcastically. "The make up is soooo much more important."

"Too right it is!" Carly said, sternly. "Now stand over there, and let me look at how pretty you are."

"Momma likeee!" Sam says as she looks in the full length mirror.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Carls?"

"Don't do that freaky eye thing on your date,"

"Right, got it."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

"You'll be fine, it's Freddie, remember? We've known his for ages."

"That's what I'm worried about," Carly pushes her out of the bedroom and toward the stairs.

"Embrace your inner daffodility," laughs Carly, walking down before her. "Come on!"

Freddie was waiting patiently and then... he saw her. Her, Sam Puckett, the vision in a short red dress. She looked amazing to him but when did she not look wonderful?

The girlfriend situation:

It was raining, which wasn't unusual for Seattle since it was considered the most rainy place in all of the country. The thing that baffled Freddie, was that he had dragged himself, over to Sam's house.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" Desperate much, Freddie?

A head pops out of one of the top windows, her blonde curls are not dripping wet, from the pouring rain. "Fredward, what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't take being alone anymore," he says, jumping on the vine and climbing it. Yeah, it was cliche, but he couldn't care less. "Please, Sam, be my girlfriend."

"You walked all the way here from Bushwell Plaza, in the rain, just to tell me that you want me as a girlfriend?" she asked skeptically.

"That's how much I care about you," he smiled.

"Wow, corny much?" she punched his chest a little lighter than usual. He still winced.

"Is that a yes?"

"No," she said, and his face dropped. "It's a heck yeah, I'll be your girlfriend!"

"You said yes," he said quietly to her, then her eyes widened and he pulled her over to him for a kiss, which then he pulled away and stuck his head outside. "SHE SAID YES! SAM PUCKETT IS MINE!"

The 'I love you' discussion:

"Hey Freddie, come here a minute will ya?" Sam asks him.

"I love you," replies Freddie.

"Can you help me put this photo on the iCarly website?"

"I love you,"

"...you see, it's not uploading properly, and it might have something to do with..."

"I love you,"

"... to do with the program you downloaded two weeks ago, maybe we should find a different one..."

"I love you,"

"Freddie, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Meanwhile Carly walked in the studio and heard her two best friends 'arguing' but this time it wasn't arguing.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you,

"I love you too,"

"I love you,"

This went on for hours and hours. Later that night, Freddie was almost asleep, when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam."

The proposal:

They were eating dinner, just a simple dinner of fried chicken and ham.

"You know," said Freddie. "I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Sam.

"Did you just...?"

"I think I did," the girl smiled, holding up a chicken leg.

Later he gave her the ring. She didn't squeal, she didn't rush to go gossip to Carly about it but she did kiss him passionately-and he then knew, he wouldn't trade her for anything else in the whole wide world.

The Wedding Reception:

Sam and Freddie were thanking all their guests for coming, and for the wedding gifts. As soon as they had gone, a familiar song came on. Their song.

"May I have this dance?" Freddie offered his hand to his wife.

"Sure, why not," said Sam, taking his hand.

Lost in their own little world, as Freddie spun Sam around and they danced all over the room, neither of them saw a smiling face with brown eyes and long brown hair behind the 'DJ' equipment.

The Baby question:

"Hey, sweetie," he says, kissing Sam on her cheek.

"Sweetie? What are you trying to get?" Sam asked, warily.

"I think we should try for a baby,"

"You think we're ready for that?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, let's do it."

"You serious?"

"Of course. I'd like to see a little Sam running around here."

"What if it's a little Freddie?"

"Eh..."

"Sam!"

"I guess I could live with that... if I had to..."

Right that very second:

"She's beautiful," whispered Freddie.

"Of course," smiled Sam. "I gave birth to her."

"Well, I can't disagree with that, can I?"

"If you did, I'd have to kill you," said Sam but then looked at her daughter. "But then my daughter would be fatherless..."

"Thanks," replied Freddie, rolling his eyes. "Nice to be appreciated for once."

"I appreciate you,"

"You have a funny way of showing it... but I guess I should expect that... right?"

"Too right Mr Benson."

"Too right Mrs Benson and little Miss Benson!"

"I have to admit," commented Sam, rocking her baby slowly. "It was worth it."

Looking at his beautiful bundle of joy in his wife's arms, he definitely told himself that it was all worth it. Every single second of perserverance, of punches and kicks, of rejections... he didn't regret anything...

...besides...

What's life without the chase?  



	10. Was it in vain?

-It Has Been Attempted-

Epilogue/Upcoming sequel:

"Oh my gosh!"

"What, what, what?" Freddie ran in, worried that something was wrong.

"Georgia's gonna take her first steps, grab the camera!" Sam exclaimed.

It was a miraculous thing, watching their daughter taking her very first step, a very cautious but slightly confident first step.

"Aww," cooed Samantha and Fredward Benson and Freddie was taking lots of photos.

It was all perfect until that one fateful day...

Freddie and Sam thought they'd be together forever. Unfortunately not all love stories have happy endings and fairytales certainly do not just happen in everyday life. They knew this and somehow their destinies clashed and their life together was slowly falling apart. The only thing that kept them together was their daughter-Georgia Paige Benson. However, not even she could prevent them from a huge fight. A fight that could have been prevented by some simple understanding of one another's point of views. One problem: they both agreed to disagree, which ultimately lead to more heart ache.

Will one little girl be brave enough to try and get her parents together before Freddie signs the papers and the divorce is finalised?

-It Wasn't All In Vain-  
Sequel to 'It Has Been Attempted'...  



End file.
